Of Whips and Handcuffs
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: Dino should know better than to let his bloodthirsty boyfriend get a hold of his whip. It was too bad he misplaced the item. It was too bad his boyfriend found it and decided to put it to good use. Very good use indeed. D18 Dino X Hibari


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I only own my muse.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai one-shot. **

**Pairings: Dino X Hibari (D18)**

Author's Note: This is a gift fic to my friend cirrus74, who kindly helped to beta my 1827 fics even though it's not her fav pairing. Have fun reading.

To the story then…

**Of Whips and Handcuffs**

By: Gwynhafra86

One-shot

Dino knew that he was in trouble. Big trouble.

No. His men weren't absent from his sight. On the contrary they were all there, wearing the same expression he did.

No. Enzio didn't chew any important documents up this time. His pet turtle was partially at fault, but he'd get to that in a while.

The problem lay with his whip. His whip which he thought was lost. His whip which was now in the hands of one Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyouya…calm down now. We can talk this over." Dino held up his hands in a pacifying manner. He did not have a weapon, and definitely would not be able to provide the black-haired teen a satisfying match. Surely Hibari could call it a deuce for once.

The smirk on Hibari's face, however, confirmed otherwise. Dino gulped and braced himself as Hibari charged.

XXX

To give a clearer picture as to how this came about, Dino would have to rewind the clock a little.

He was around the area (purely coincidental. It wasn't like he craved a certain someone's mother's Japanese curry, and it wasn't like he longed to meet a certain bloodthirsty, black-haired teen) while heading to one of the Cavallone Family's Japanese headquarters, and since he was free, he decided to head over to Sawada's residence to give his greetings (and enjoy some home cooked food since it was around lunchtime).

However, his little brother was at school. Apparently Tsuna was late that day, and forgot to bring his lunchbox. He could not turn down Tsuna's mother's request for him to bring said lunchbox to school, not after all that hospitality she had shown him, so after giving her his words as a Cavallone, he headed off to Namimori High. Aside from giving his little brother that lunchbox, he could also drop by somewhere to tease a certain someone.

He decided to take only about 10 of his men with him. For sure, Kyouya would be pissed if he sullied the black-haired teen's school with too many people running around. Vongola's Cloud Guardian hates crowds after all.

"Dino-san. So sorry to make you come all the way here." Tsuna gave an embarrassed smile and accepted his lunchbox.

"It's nothing, Tsuna. I got to enjoy Tsuna's mama's cooking while I'm here," he grinned unabashedly as he spoke.

Tsuna spotted Dino's men and their less than subtle attempts at camouflage. A trickle of sweat made its way down Tsuna's head as he noticed how his schoolmates were giving them a wide berth. Girls and boys alike cowered if any of Dino's subordinates pinned them with their stares (behind their shades).

"Anou…Dino-san. Your men are scaring the students," Tsuna decided to point out the obvious.

Dino grinned. "Nah. They're harmless. They're probably just trying to be friendly with them." Tsuna didn't know what Dino defined as friendly, since the men in black around him were breathing down the students' necks in a pretty hostile way (or at least the young Vongola boss-to-be thought so)

"They're creating a commotion." Tsuna pointed out again as a few girls gave a high-pitched scream loud enough to attract all the mice in the neighbourhood before running off. "If this goes on, Hibari-san will be mad."

Dino thought it over. True, his koi would be pissed indeed. "Don't worry, Tsuna. I can handle him. Speaking of which, have you seen Kyouya?"

Tsuna shuddered. "No." The young Vongola boss' expression said clearly that he had no intention of wanting to see him at all. "He's probably in the Reception room. Please avoid that area."

"I see. Thank you, Tsuna." Dino hummed happily as he jogged off in that precise direction, with his men jogging closely behind him.

Upon reaching, Dino gave intructions to his men to leave (though he doubted they would) before throwing the door open. "Kyouya! Genki?"

Silence answered him. He couldn't help feeling disappointed that his surprise visit strategy failed, as his target was nowhere in sight. How rare for Hibari to not be around his personal fortress. Maybe he was taking a nap on the rooftop then?

"Romario, Ivan. You two follow me. The rest of you will stay here." He said before heading up the stairs.

If he hurried, he could probably catch Hibari when he was napping, and in the process would be able to take a peek at his sleeping face. Doubtless, the head of Disciplinary Committee would be pissed to be interrupted in his nap, and he'd bite Dino to death, but the risk was going to be so worth it. In fact, he even instructed Romario to get a camera ready this time.

Just a few paces short of the door to the rooftop, Dino decided that just to be on the safe side, he should check to make sure his weapons were in good condition. He'd need them to tame the troublesome one after all.

Whip? Check.

Enzio? Che- MUNCH!

"Gyaa!" Dino yelped, pulling his hand out from his coat. His pet turtle was attached to his pinky, and no matter how he shook it, the turtle latched on stubbornly.

"Boss!" Romario was quick to act as he tried to pull the turtle off. It became a bizarre sort of tug of war, with the prize being the turtle (or perhaps even Dino's pinky).

Romario's tugging succeeded in loosening Enzio's grip, and the turtle went sailing into the air briefly before landing on the corridors.

"Enzio!" Oh good grief. Was his pet injured?

The turtle obviously held a grudge for that, as it scurried away as fast as its four stubby legs could carry it. If it could move around like that, Dino doubted the little critter had much injury to it.

It must be a crime for something so short to be able to run so fast. The turtle hid in its shell, rolled off a flight of stairs, then came back out again and began running once it hit the bottom. Dino was hot on its tiny heels, outrunning even Romario and Ivan as he tried to make a grab for his turtle. Sadly, he tripped over his own feet and went tumbling down the stairs too.

"Boss, are you okay?" A concerned Romario asked as he helped the young Cavallone boss to his feet once he finally caught up with him.

"Yeah. I'm okay, I think." He attempted to do thumbs up to reassure his right-hand man that he was all right, and when he did so, he heard a tiny little crick coming from said finger. "Ow…now I'm okay anyway." He looked down the corridor to see his pet turtle scurrying into one of the classes. "We must get him back."

After much whip-cracking, stair-falling and feet stomping later, Dino finally had his pet turtle cornered right outside the reception room. Before Enzio could escape again, Dino launched himself at the turtle and made a grab for it. He felt a victorious thrill run through him even as his fingers curled around the hapless animal. Before he could tuck it back into his coat pocket, however, the turtle gave him a stare, then took a vicious bite out of the concrete right outside the reception room's door.

For a long while, nobody moved.

Romario's desperate whisper of "Boss…" got Dino back to his senses. He nodded to the men. "Give the others orders to evacuate the building. Immediately." He'd better make a run for it before Kyoya came out of the reception room and saw the damage. Just in case, however, he should get his whip ready for battle.

When he reached for his weapon, he found said item missing from his pocket.

Also, Hibari stood right before him, blocking the path for him and his men. The black-haired's eyes flicked to the gaping hole in the wall, then flicked over to Dino. The young Cavallone boss could have sworn he spotted purple flames flickering around the head prefect.

Hence the situation he was in now…

XXX

Hibari swung the whip with all his strength, and Dino, having gone through hellish training during his younger days to master the use of his weapon, started shaking his head in horror. "Kyouya! That's not the way to use a whip! It's dangerous if you swing it around like that!"

Crack! Down went Romario.

Crack! Down went Ivan.

Crack! Impressively, Hibari managed to knock out Enzio too (even though he was using Dino's weapon all wrong), just when the turtle was about to sneak off to safety.

Dino sure was glad to have all those practice of avoiding his own whip. Otherwise, he might suffer from the same fate as his subordinates. Before long, the area outside the Reception Room was littered with unmoving bodies, just like an eerie depiction of a massacre.

Being the only one still on two feet, Dino wasn't too surprised to see the black-haired teen turn to him next. Those beautiful dark eyes gleamed with murderous intent. "I'm going to make you kneel before me, Bronco," he swung the whip with all his might again.

Dino had to admit that even without any training for such a weapon, Hibari could still wield it to a certain degree without embarrassing himself too much. However, that was still not enough to catch the young Cavallone boss.

"Before you can use the whip to tame someone, you must first tame the whip," Dino muttered even as he dodged yet another attack easily. Hibari was used to using Tonfas. Solid, un-bendy Tonfas, and the trick to using both types of weapons was completely different.

Tonfas were more submissive to their master's wills. All Hibari had to do was lash out with all his strength, and the weapon would meet whoever his target was and hit home. It was a completely different story for Dino's weapon. Whips were exceedingly flexible and unpredictable, and strength alone would not suffice for this. It all came down to the movement of the wrists to be able to make it connect with its target. The more Hibari used his strength, and the more he forced the whip to obey his will, the more the whip rebelled and struck in the opposite direction instead.

Hibari's attacks caused windows to shatter, caused cracks to appear in the wall, and as a result of that, caused his own rage to increase. Dino gulped as Hibari's killing intent increased ten-fold, with his eyes promising more than death.

"I think I'll head on home first then." Dino turned and ran for his life. However, one of his men's bodies was in his path, and he tripped and went splat on his face. He didn't need to turn his head to sense the gleam of victory in Hibari's eyes.

Even as Dino pulled himself to his feet and tried to scurry off, he could feel the whip connect with his body. He gave a yelp at the lash, and struggled as the whip ended up wrapping around him, binding him completely and immobilizing him.

Dino blinked. Hibari blinked too. The black-haired man was obviously not expecting that to happen. He probably thought Dino would just go crashing to the floor like his subordinates, but well, the whip wasn't going to take orders from him.

Hibari tried to withdraw the whip, but it wouldn't budge, and ended up tugging Dino along with it. After a few more attempts, it was further proven that he would not be using that irritable object for any more whipping lessons, since it had insistently bound Dino and was sticking to that.

A few moments passed. Dino did not like the look which passed Hibari's face, nor did he like that blooming smirk on his lips.

Hibari moved again, and this time, it was no longer a gentle, experimental tug, but a forceful pull instead. Dino gave a yelp and tried to stand his ground, though it was quite a task trying to keep his balance with his hands pinned to his sides and his legs bound together. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he gave another pull, his intentions written clearly on his face. Dino made a sound of protest as he lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, though he twisted sideways a little to protect his face. Hibari dragged the hapless Cavallone boss into the reception room and locked the door behind him.

Dino exhausted his vocabulary of words synonymous to 'doom' as he looked at his dangerous yet oh so pretty captor. Hibari gave the whip another tug, pulling Dino upright into a kneeling position before he approached his prey, placing his fingers under the blonde's chin and forcing him to look right into his eyes. (Not that Dino actually minded).

"You trespass on school grounds, crowded in the hallways and damaged school property. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, it is my duty to dole out the appropriate punishment," Hibari's voice was filled with quiet rage. Dino knew that it was a bad idea to bring that many of his men with him. In fact, it was a bad idea to bring Enzio with him. He really should get that turtle of his boiled in hot soup, though that might not be such a good idea, considering how he absorbed water.

"You've misunderstood, Kyouya." Dino gave an odd squeak as Hibari's eyes narrowed further, and the whip tightened, digging into Dino's sides mercilessly. He became quiet and the bonds loosened…if only slightly.

For a while the two stared at each other. Murderous intent still gleamed in Hibari's dark eyes, but otherwise, he did not give off his intentions in his lack of facial expression. Dino had been through a lot when it came to Hibari Kyouya, both good and bad, but he could never figure out what was on the guy's mind. Even now, he didn't know if Hibari was going to kill him. He was not going to release him, that was for sure, but then what did he have planned?

"Kyouya?" Dino's voice snapped Hibari out of whatever trance he was in, or at least that was what the Bucking Bronco thought, since the motionless Hibari began moving again.

"Shut up. I'm not going to let you have your way with me today." There was a gleam of ambition in those dark eyes which promised murder if Dino objected to that. Dino opened his mouth to protest, but it turned into a squeak when Hibari straddled him and tore at his collar.

"K-Kyoya?" He asked uncertainly, even as Hibari starting biting and licking his neck. There was a mumbled "shut up" against his neck, and he felt the tiny little nips again.

He was completely at Hibari's mercy, with him being tied up like this. How ironic that the same whip which turned him into the Bucking Bronco now turned him into the Bound Bruno.

Hibari wouldn't stop his exploration, and when he finally did, Dino's legs felt like jelly. He tried to keep himself calm as Hibari smirked, tugging Dino's head back by his blond hair before giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

Hibari was fully intending to be the dominant one this round. He had attempted it before, but he was never successful. This time, Dino was really in quite a pinch, and he wiggled around, both to free himself, and because Hibari's touches were really too good.

Hibari had stuffed a piece of cloth into his mouth when he protested for the fourth time in ten minutes. So now he was bound and gagged. He never knew Hibari liked this kind of play. Dino's mumbled groan rose in volume when Hibari began round two of his blissful torture.

It was sometime before Hibari could actually remove his lower garments when Dino noticed that all his struggling paid off a little. His bonds loosened, and Hibari was too busy being triumphant over the possibility of topping Dino to notice. Dino played along though, making all the appropriate sounds to match Hibari's own pleased hum.

Dino blundered when he had, too lost in Hibari's ministrations on a particularly sensitive part, reached up and wrapped both arms around Hibari's neck. He was brought back to reality when Hibari's hand stopped.

"…You're free…" Before Hibari could attempt to bind him again, Dino leapt out of his reach and straightened himself. It was difficult to tame this difficult child with his pants down. Literally. Hibari's eyes narrowed, even as he lunged with his tonfas. Obviously Dino was a prey the prefect was not willing to give up, and he just wanted to throw the blond off the seme-throne.

Dino really wasn't in the mood to fight Hibari, no thanks to a certain condition the black-haired teen had put him in. He resorted to defending as much as he could.

Hibari ended up destroying his own furniture and items in the reception room. With every crash which sounded in the room, Hibari was getting visibly madder, and Dino had to do everything he could to live a little longer as the black-haired teen continued his rampage.

"Kyoya, really. Do you have that strong passion towards me? I'm flattered." He grinned. A slight flush appeared on Hibari's cheeks, though Dino wasn't too sure if it was thanks to exertion from the fight, or if he was just embarrassed.

"Shut up." Hibari gave a swipe, nearly nicking off one of Dino's ears.

Seeing an opening, Dino gave a flick of his wrist and aimed his whip at Hibari, who dodged. "Where are you aiming at-" Hibari's words were cut short as he felt the whip rebound against one of the couches before wrapping around him, holding him fast. His tonfas were pinned uselessly to his sides.

Dino smirked, even as he tugged on the whip, returning the favour Hibari had given him earlier. "I think that answers your question." He pushed Hibari onto the couch. "Too bad, Kyoya. You were so close, but well, you really cannot top me after all."

"You…how do you get such good control over your whip? Your men are not around." Hibari growled.

The blond traced a finger along Hibari's chest. "My skills are strongly tied to my feelings of wanting to protect those dear to me. Just to let you know…" he leaned over and blew lightly into the prefect's ear. "My family members are not the only people dear to me." He fingered the whip, tightening it. "Now then, shall I show you the real way to use this baby?"

If Hibari had any protests, it was soon lost, as Dino reminded him just who the dominant one in their relationship was…

::End of One-shot::

A/N: Correct me if I made any mistake.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**


End file.
